


50 Shades of Sunburns

by RalphMerridew



Series: That One Gay Jalph Summer Camp AU [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Teenagers, background rogermon as always, first story pls help me, im using Gornick as his last name cause that just seems to be what we have settled on ok, mosquitos bite but so does jack, they are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphMerridew/pseuds/RalphMerridew
Summary: Merridew, the almighty ruler of Camp Speartip, feared by many. Nobody fucks with the Chief they all warned...But as if Ralph actually thought they were serious.When Ralph is forced to go to summer camp for a few weeks, his plan of staying home all day everyday is flipped upside down to what looks like what might be the worst summer of his entire existence. But when he finds out a certain ginger giant is ruling over the place of misery, his thoughts of the worst summer ever are naturally confirmed...ButIt's not like he'd ever bow down to his all high and mighty ass.But more of over throw it and end his terrible reign. And maybe even fall for the bloody dictator of summer camp while he's at it.-------------------------------THE TITLE WILL PROBABLY CHANGE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND MY FRIEND CAME UP WITH THAT AND WE WERE DYING SOJust a terribly written cliché summer camp auJ A L P Hthis is my first story ever I'm sorryENJOY!





	50 Shades of Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a gay who helped me make the title](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+gay+who+helped+me+make+the+title).



> God, let me apologize for this miserably cliché story written poorly in advance. this is just chapter one and I already hate it but you gotta start somewhere right?  
> I hope you guys enjoy what I've got so far and I'll update as frequent as I can ^^  
> Love you guys! <3

Streaks of the just-rising sun glistens through the glass of a neat window seat. The open, mostly white room is peaceful and tidy. As usual when it comes to the small, British teen that owns it. Occasional knick-knack or figurine is scattered across the room, dresser littered with small trinkets, pictures of his father and such. Yet, in the middle of the room, lay the short blonde on his bed, white like the rest, sleeping in the peaceful silence of his surroundings. 

That is, until the obnoxious, familiar ringing of an alarm clock rips through the calm atmosphere. Ralph, spooked from the blaring of traditional metal against bells, rapidly went and disabled the alarm, ringing over an hour earlier than usual. 4:30 in the morning was typically too early for anything and everything, but today wasn't a normal day so he would let it slide once. First week of Summer would be considered the time for sleeping in if anything. Curse his mother, wanting the house to herself for a whole couple weeks. If only she would just let him stay and enjoy his break how he wants it. If she would, he wouldn't be up at the god awful break of dawn to make sure he caught a broke down, stereotypical bus to take him to a different hell of its own kind, summer camp.

Don,t get him wrong, he loved his mother. She was all he really had, dad being in the Navy and all. But, whatever made her think sending her son to a summer camp where he knew absolutely no one for his break would be considered dead to him if he ever found out exactly what it was.

So here he was, in all his teenage glory at nearly 5 in the morning, bag towing behind him as he prepared for the worst few weeks of his life.

 

Frankly, puberty had done the blonde well. He's still short and skinny like ever. Same soft, rounded cheeks and clear skin as always despite the rare acne spots and loss of baby fat. But, he really didn't change much from his younger years, but that was good enough for him.

His mom was still asleep as he walked outside into the chilled, summer morning without a goodbye, beginning his trek to the nearby high school for the bus to pick him us. The rough concrete of the curb against his feet being the only cause of noise in the neighborhood at this hour was shocking. Usually busy streets seemed dead, but he paid little mind to it. He just pushed his bangs back to have them fall back into place as he tiredly took the steps to his destination.

Five minutes of staring at his feet as they moved and he finds himself approaching the dreaded Castle Rock High: Home of the Pigs. This, however, isn't the truly dreaded part of what is before his eyes, for everyone knows the terrible summer camp cliche, but nobody really expects to witness it first hand. Looking up, all Ralph can see is the most worn down and damaged bus he could ever imagine which got there before him, full of loud, insufferable teenagers who had been picked up already to make everything just perfect. Yellow rusted brown sides, busted bumpers, broken windows (which were probably broken just today), and the repulsive smell to be noticed from yards away were definitely not his thing.. More than anything, he just wants to turn around and leave. Go back to his nice and peaceful bedroom and back to sleep for god's sake. But, his mother would have his head, which...

On second thought...

May seem like a better option.

But, the blonde is definitely tougher than he may seem, and admittedly has a high tolerance for bullshit. So, he makes his way over and walks up the steps into the trainwreck of a vehicle hesitantly and with a face of disgust. But, as he walks onto the main platform of the us, the doors close, starting the journey of the few weeks that would change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I MEAN ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER LONGER CHAPTERS SHORTLY TO COME TRUST ME OK LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
